


Four Days Of Christmas

by LittleMightXO



Series: The Four Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Celebrations, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, F/M, First Dance, Fluff and Smut, Gifts, Love, Mistletoe, Rushed, Snow, Snow Angels, roughsex, take you home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: This is the first One Shot of a four part series. Consider this a "Christmas Special"You are decorating your apartment getting ready for a Christmas party with your closest friend. Things get a little steamy!





	1. Mistletoe: Prompto X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be sort of a cute idea so I hope you all enjoy this tiny series!  
> I think the snow/ holiday seasons are so pure and romantic!  
> These might be a little meh but I hope you'll let them!
> 
> Let me know what you all think!

“Ah! That should do it!” You finished, wrapping your tree up with silver tinsel. Plugging in the lights that were set with many colours, blinked against the white branches of you faux tree. It illuminated your dimly lit living room. It was Christmas eve day and you had decided to host a Christmas party in your flat. It was a fair size so there were no worries, Ignis had even agreed to help with the dinner preparations. But due to the lack of decorating and other activities that needed preparing you had called in an extra help from one of your favourite people. Pouring your self a third glass of wine you heard the front door open.  
“Y/n, are you in here?” The blonde walked in, wrapped up in his winter clothes and with a few gifts in his hands. And bags full of what you assumed to be liquor. You rushed to relieve him of the extra weight.  
“I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice!” You chirped with vibrancy kissing him lightly on the cheek. A light blush etched under his freckles just making the sweet boy smile.  
“Its really no big deal, I love Christmas as much as the next guy. Besides I would be just laying around the house doing nothing, I may as well be of use. Its all thanks to you we'll be able throw an awesome party!” Exclaiming he placed his access clothing on a hook by the door. He wore something a little more fancier, a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his tie set loosely around his neck. You took a sharp breath in surprise. Prompto cleaned up VERY good.

After pouring himself a cocktail Prompto joined you in decorating the rest of the house. You went and placed the gifts he brought for you and the gang under the tree next to the ones you had prepared.  
You admired the perfectly wrapped boxes with a twinkle in your eyes, he was always so generous and sweet regardless about how much he whined. You heard the snap of his camera. You let out a small giggled before turning to your crush. “I should have known, no peaking!” He winked. You huffed a little and watched him go back to what he was doing. While the ample of decorations you had you left three very unorganized boxes in the living for your friend to pick through. Walking over to the portable speaker you turned it on to fill the silence between the two of you. You went back to pulling out the plates and wine glasses, setting up your table for your guests. The five of you decided to do Christmas dinner on the eve and open presents the next day. Like a slumber party since no one had much for family to go home to. 

As prompto continued digging through the giant boxes you laid out in the centre of your living room he came across something that sparked his interest. A malicious smile etched on the boy's lips pulling the item out.

Meanwhile you dug through the drawer you dug out the thick serviettes you saved for special occasions. Placing them in the silver holder that was placed in the middle of the table. You hummed along with song the song the song that was playing, Merrily you continued turning around until you ran into a hard warm stature.  
“Oops! Sorry Prom!” You looked into a pair of shining blue eyes dilated with lust.  
“Its fine!” He said with a smile, looking up to the mistletoe above your head. “Whats that thing they say about mistletoe? You gotta kiss the person you stand under it with...right?” You stared wide eyed at the red berries he held above your heads. A blushed crept up on your face and you become deafened by the racing heart in your chest. However you finally responded with a nod looking back at him. Of course Prompto felt the same, he was never usually this bold when he was near beautiful women but you gave him confidence like no one else could. His heart thudded just as hard as yours, dropping the mistletoe to the floor replacing it with side of you neck pulling you in sweetly for a passionate lip-lock. Hesitantly you let yourself to be consumed. But only seconds passed until you put the same amount of pressure into the kiss. You tried stopping your mind, your body but the mixture of the alcohol and pheromones had overpowered your free will. This man is your best friend, the man that you've loved for years but now here he was caressing you, pulling you deeper into this kiss. His hands travelled down from your hips to your ass, lifting you up bringing you over to the kitchen counters. Nimble fingers looped themselves around the hem of your tank top pulling it over your head. His soft lips began to move from your needing mouth to your jaw line, your neck to you collarbone. Quiet moans slipped through your lips. The fire had ignited and there was no stopping it. His hands rested on your hips has you let his mouth take control. The idea of him doing this to you were only in your wildest dreams. The playful, fun loving and cheerful man who you self proclaimed as your best friend was taking you tonight on this Christmas eve; you were loving every second of it. “Hold on, lets take this somewhere else.” You hopped off the marble counters and drug him behind you. You looked at the freckled hot mess. Pink stained his face before he pinned you to the wall just before you reached your bed. It turned into a race who could get undressed faster leaving only your undergarments on. Prompto looked so dumbfounded and you chuckled darkly. “Honey, this isn't even the half of it.” you cooed in his ear before pushing him to the bed. “You're so cute when you're flustered, did you know that?” Crawling over to him on all fours the tent in his boxers twitched.  
“Y...Y/n” He moaned as your hot breath traveled up his toned figure. He was slender but he was stacked with muscle and you devoured every inch between your teeth. Prompto continued to squirm under your every touch. “Please stop being such a tease,” Straddling him you ignore his complaint. He huffed but soon after forgot, letting out a long sigh as your hips began to grind kissing him longingly. Your tongues danced for dominance and Prompto quickly won, rolling you guys around so he was on top. He placed a knee near your entrance adding pressure to your sensitive bundle of nerves. You moaned softly in his ear, he shudder from the warmth brushing passed his ear. Giving you one more heated kiss he begin to make his mark on the soft sensitive skin, watching you unwind underneath him. There was a spark in his eyes as he watched you that you've never seen before. It was uncut, pure thirst and you were the only one who could fulfill that. He traced his tongue down you belly to you hips kissing each side before grabbing the fabric under his teeth pulling them down. Marveling at your dripping pussy he hoisted your legs on his shoulders. “y/n you look so sexy like this.” his index finger strung along the lips of your pussy teasing lightly around the area. Kissing your inner thighs he made sure he didn't break eye contact.  
“Prompto...”  
“Hm?” Those blue eyes were screwing with you.  
“Please....” His mouth barely touching your woman hood. You felt his cool breath along your heat. Your body was on aflame, you were dying for him to touch you more.  
“Please what? Unfortunately I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want.” His hands massaged your hips lightly  
“I need you to eat my pussy out good!” You cried out. With that his tongue went to work, licking a slit at your slick folds. Burring his face deeply between your legs his tongue skillfully swirled along your clit, sucking and lightly nibbling. You began to moan uncontrollably entranced in the sensations he was giving you. You've never had anyone eat pussy like this man, he was going to make you see stars. And it was just with his mouth. Lacing your fingers through his hair, you were reaching your end.  
“God y/n, I love your pussy...and you taste so fucking sweet.” his words gave you another electrifying feeling and the bubble in your stomach burst. A scream escaped from you mouth, loud enough for the city to hear. Prompto finished cleaning your dripping pussy up, resting you legs back down onto the bed. “Now lets see if we can make the whole city know my name.” Dazed and sensitive he lightly ran his deft fingers along your s/c skin. At some point he had kicked off his boxers so he was standing attention at your entrance. He was only a little over average but he definitely had girth.  
“Oh god Prom... “Your eyes wide you stared at him as he slipped in slowly. His muffled his moans kissing you deeply. You tasted your essence on his tongue which, to your surprise, turned you on even more. He stretched you out a fair amount. Slowly slipping all the way in reaching perfectly to your end. “You're so fucking tight!” His nails dug into your hips as he started thrusting slowly. His breath already heaving, matching yours. But soon after adapting to his length and girth he set a faster pace holding your hips down in place. The knot in your stomach already began to form. Prompto's eyes glazed with pure need stared into you, he looked so entranced...so..in love. He knelt down to kiss you again and you wrapped your legs around his torso pulling him closer, deeper into you. He was hitting your g-spot harder than before. Your fingers felt his back muscles at work and prompto utter your name as he started pounding harder into you. “oh god y/n, cum with me” He sat up grabbing at your breasts from underneath your bra kneading them, with his other hand on your hip digging in deeply.  
“Oh fuck!” The both of you fell into ecstasy, so much so you fell into a blur of white, You nearly had lost on consciousness. Feeling light headed and nearing numbness you both started to come down from the purest feeling known to man. He laid on his elbows still hovering over you, just staring surely into your e/c orbs. “y/n... I love you. I have for years...Please...I”  
You pecked him on the lips with a quiet giggle, “Prompto, I love...”

There was a knock on the door then a ring of the door bell. “Oh shit! Its probably them!” Prompto scurried to his pants, stumbling around trying to put them on before leaving the bedroom to answer the door. You pulled over your shoulders the shirt he was wearing and a new a pair of panties.

He unlocked the door and opened to see Ignis and the other guys with arms full of food. “We would have appreciated a warning before hand if you going to take your time,” Ignis pouted placing the food on the table. You stood in your door frame as you watched the guys enter.  
“well I” Prompto scratched the back of his head.  
“Way to go man!” Gladio patted him on the back winking in your direction. “Now hurry up and get dressed would ya! We got dinner to eat!”

 

AFTER THE PARTY

Buzzed and dazed both you and prompto laid in bed, with your head on his chest, An index finger lingered along his toned abs to his chest. “You know... That may have been the greatest gift in the world.” You looked up at him.  
“Sex?” Clueless he looked down,  
“I mean... the sex was well... WOW but I mean the mistletoe....”  
“I well... I mean...”  
“Prompto... it was all the confession I needed,,,” You looked out the the window. Large snowflakes fell, blanketing the city of Insomnia.


	2. Christmas Heat: Gladio X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big high end company you work for throws a Christmas party and the king and his entourage were invited to. One cocky man catches your eye, unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God so I seriously rushed this. Since we're nearing Christmas time I've been pulling crazy hours....10-11 hour days! But here is Gladio!  
> Sorry if this sucks major monkey dick!!

You pursed your lips around the crystal wine glass full of the fruity taste;your buzz running stronger. You sighed leaning against a desk staring at the huddled group of girls surrounding the egotistical man  
. Noctis and is friends were invited to the building as a part of the company Christmas party.   
“I don't see the sex appeal.” Your friend and yourself hung off to the side staring at the commotion the women made over the King's shield.   
“I do, look at him. You can't tell me you wouldn't want to me swept off your feet and fucked hard against the wall? Plus, I bet he's hun...” Your best friend and co worker stopped in mid sentence as the large man looked in your direction. The amber that coloured his eyes and his dilated pupils ignited your spark. You looked away directing your attention to your friend.   
“Excuse me, I need to use the washroom,” Downing the half glass you had, before embarrassingly making your way to the washrooms. You hurried passed the cubical s and out of the doors to the washrooms. You felt the heat that rose up to your cheeks and fell back wards against the hallway walls taking a deep breath. “What the actual fuck?” Those eyes were hell of a thing and that smirk, who the hell does he think he is?! Just because he has an irresistible body and eyes that burned with confidence and truth doesn't mean he is who he thinks he is. However you felt yourself feel weak in the knees, still in denial. You smoothed out your white blouse and the tight short pencil skirt you wore as work attire. You took off you heels long ago, usually they killed your feet, trying to avoid any sprained or broken ankles. You finally reached the washrooms until you found yourself restricted against the wall a large hand covering your mouth readying your knee to kick him square in the balls until you looked up to see that pair of eyes again. “Fancy meeting you here beautiful.” He removed his hand, both hands on either side of you on the wall. Feeling the heat of his breath and the smell of scotch coating his scent you took a deep breath memorizing everything about him.  
“What do you want?” You blankly stared, playing coy with the cocky man.  
“You, clearly. I watched those swaying hips as you left. That is is something hella tight.” Choking back the moan and his mouth brushed against your ear, grabbing a hand full of your ass.  
“Not even going to buy me a drink first.” You smirk slightly. Hating yourself quietly in your mind.  
“Babe, all you had to do was ask” pushed himself off you making you miss his body next against you. Silently worshiping every rippling muscle   
“I'll see you outside in 15 alright?” He waved off with a wink.  
“I...was kidding...” You muttered to yourself, internally face palming. “Well fuck.” you entered the woman's washroom. After doing your business you check your phone, counting down 10 minutes until I fall to my doom. You looked up and your drunken dolled up face in the mirror. You let your h/l h/c strands out of the tight bun and gave yourself a porn star look. Giving yourself a pep talk, “You're going to rock his world tonight” your best friend finally found you.   
“I have been looking for you everywhere! Are you doing alright you look...shook up” Her hand was placed on your shoulder leaning closer into you. She reeked up the cherry whisky she'd been nursing all night and you sighed.  
“If I tell you, you better not say a word.” She motioned zipping her lips and throwing away the key.  
“The kings shield, he cornered me on the way and asked me out, So I'm leaving in... T-minus 5 minutes to meet up with him.” You Headed towards the door.  
“Dayum girl! Way to go! Now go get some horse dick and ride him hard into the morning. Text me details in the morning.” You shook you head.  
“You sure you don't need me to drag your ass home?”   
“Nah, my brother is coming to get me. Go have fun.”  
Swinging the door open you left with a sigh, you were looking for any excuse not to go.

There he was waiting outside in his light winter coat with his hand in his pockets. You stood to stare at his shaggy hair that was partly pulled back into a man bun and the tie that loosely hung around his neck, You were curious if the king would be alright without him, but yet again he had his other friends with him. Breathing in and then out you opened the large glass doors letting the cool winter air breeze past your skin. You placed your hands in your pockets walking towards him hearing your heeled winter boots against the pavement of the lit up streets of Insomnia. It was a slightly warmer region so the winters never got colder then -13 but it was chilly and there was a well amount of snow laying on the ground. Snow fell slowly that night though which made it nice of a cute walk into maybe central park, Or a small bar. Quietter places was what you preferred mostly, clubs or the night life weren't much for you. “Ready to go?” He offered his arm and you took it lacing your hand back into your pocket,  
“So mystery girl, do I get to know the name of my date?” You looked up up and smiled.   
“Nah... not yet.”   
“Where we going, oh great shield of the king.” You snorted earning an overly confident smile.  
“Somewhere I like to go. Its small and quiet, so we can talk a little more.” for the first time all night you cheerfully smiled.   
Gladio melted into your eyes, By the six, she is gorgeous.  
“Alright then... what do you do? You dress pretty important.” He pointed out the two hundred dollar get up that you wore.  
“I am first assistant to the owner. Everything that goes on goes through me before he sees it. That means I'm the reason you and the king and your other friends had the opportunity and check the building out.” You cockily smiled earning a chuckle out of him.  
“I figured that would be the case. Sexy AND successful. Women like you don't come along very often you know” You blushed looking down to the ground. The streets were well lit up with wreaths hanging from the street lights. The sidewalks were fairly busy this Christmas Eve all things considering.   
“Hey my apartment isn't far from here.... Mind if we cut the small talk?” You bit your lip.  
“I don't mind at all babe, lead the way.” Gladio tapped you on the ass. 

 

TIME SKIP

 

Barely getting your keys out he had you slammed against the cold brick of the building kissing you roughly. Mumbling into your mouth “Whats your safety word.” 

you laughed and replied whispering in his ear. “Sweetheart, I don't need one.” He shuddered finally getting your keys out. It was nearly impossible for the two of you to keep you clothes on getting into the elevator. Gladio started grinding up against you again as you tried pressing the room floor behind you. The penthouse. His teeth felt the smooth s/c skin pulling moans out of you lacing your hands through his thick dark hair. It was incredibly soft. Pulling your thigh up you brought the other one up wrapping your thighs around his waist as you were carried to the door, Being pushed against it before disappearing behind it hearing the click of the lock, Now it was a race of who could get naked first, gladio was already pretty much their. You thanked the Gods for encouraging yourself to wearing you favourite matching bra and panties. Sub consciously you wanted to get fucked good, and that was what you were going to get, You looked at the shirtless man. Not just looked at him but REALLY looked at him, His abs well defined right down to the V- line disappearing into his leather pants. His length began to grow bigger, tight; constricted by the leather, You were in your Red bra but decided to slowly undress yourself. Giving the man a bit of a show, you pushing him on the long black couch stretched out in the living room flipping your phone on the the play list of all your sexiest songs. You kissed him deeply before leaving his lap winking over you shoulder. He sat back and lounged watching your as you slowly took the rest of your clothes off. You swayed your hips back and forth inching the skirt down turning around so he had a first row seat to see your tight ass. You painfully inched the clothing down exposing your red thong. Boy did it make Gladio impatient. Tossing the the clothing aside you continued to sashay over before turning around and crawling on all fours towards the man who was wolfishly grinning at you.   
“Baby you're going to be the death of me.” Gladio kissed your neck as You straddled him grinding against his hardening length. He grunted quietly as you continued your motions. You felt your core burn up even more Nearing a sweet release. But in frustration Gladio grabbed you and in one foul sweep had you on your back with him leaning over you. “No more teasing me baby girl. Ready to be fucked into oblivion?” He went down to devour your neck biting aggressively making you scream out in pain but soon coaxed by ultimate pleasure. His coarse hands traveled down to you soaking went panties massaging the wet slit. A delightful shiver singed your core making you whimper closing your eyes enjoying the ride. Your body craved more.   
“Gladio...please....” He looked at you with a smile that could make you cum in an instant.   
“Are you sure baby girl?” You nodded eagerly and that was all he needed to have him unbuckle his pants to have them hit the floor and your panties to the side in .2 seconds flat. Sitting up your jaw dropped to see the 11 inches long and 3 inches girth in his hands. “Like what you see?” And slowly sheathed himself inside of you, your walls squeezing him insanely. “Holy shit are you wet for me... and tight...” He grunted finally mostly filling you right up to the brim.   
“Oh fuck!” Your eyes nearly rolling to the back of your head. He began thrusting. Slowly moving out then slamming hard into you until setting a delicious pace that had you head spinning.   
“God your pussy feels incredible.” He grunted pulling your hips in closing. Pulling your breasts out of the cups he bent over taking a bud in his mouth while massaging the other. He had you speaking in tongue already with that knot ready to undo its self. And the deafening pleasure overwhelmed you. Arching your back as Gladio pounded into you harder and faster.  
“Holy shit...” Your breath heaving and him slowing down.  
“Turn over baby girl, i'm not done with you yet.” You did as he said and went on all fours, barely supporting yourself. He slickly squeezed back into you again. This time hitting the sweet spot even better. He spanked your ass, giving you nothing but soul splitting pleasure. Spreading your ass apart he spit on you anus before slipping one of his pinkies in there. You squealed in discomfort. You looked behind to see him grin. “How's it feel.” Adjusting to the size different pleasure over came. You nodded. It wasn't the irst time you had anything in your ass, but if he was planning on sticking his dick in there.... that would be impossible. “Good, but I won't be claiming your ass tonight. Don't worry.” Instead reached around rubbing your clit adding to the frantic speeds he was reaching you legs began to quivering. That bubbling core of yours was going to boil over any time now. Pulling your torso up Gladio hit the special spot even better. Grunting in your ear he took one of your breast in his hands and your body covered by large biceps. “I'm about to cum...”  
“Please fill me up with your cum Gladio.” And boy did his name sound so sexy rolling off your tongue. And he came to his release along with yours. Assailing the delicate flesh on your neck and his hand digging into your sides. But that didn't seem to affect you all while you screeched in pure bliss. Heaving breaths began to subside while you both came down from you highs. You leaned back after pulling out.   
“Y/n.....” You managed to breath out...  
“Pardon?” He stood up and adjusted himself fixing his pants.  
“My name is y/n...” You sat up. Leaving to your bedroom to change into something a little more comfortable.

 

“Y/n huh?” He got up and took a look around the massive apartment. He spotted a large book shelf to the far left of your living room. Skimming your collections you had books that he's read a loved plus many he had on his list on what he wanted to read. Along with other odd books like kamasutra which he would love try and even encyclopedias.   
“You like to read?” You had a smile on your face. You came out wearing simply yoga pants and a tank top.  
“I love to read. Hey....You want to go my favorite coffee shop?”   
“I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped yall liked it....


	3. Red Dress: Noctis x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a major break up you're looking to find a good fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty short but this one i write on my phone and wrote in like two hours... So please forgive me!!!

The rhythmic lights blurred your eyesight as you fell entranced in the music's beat. You felt the swear pearl from your forehead and muscles begin to criple. But that didn't stop you from dancing your heart out. It was Christmas eve and you were alone. Your long term boyfriend had just broken up with you and you found yourself on the rebound. Looking for love in a club usually wasn't your style but you decided tonight, you were on the prowl.   
 After scouting the dance floor you didn't find yourself anyone you wanted to take to bed not one. So in thought maybe another drink would change that. Walking to the bar you passed a group of guys laughing and joking in their slurs paying them no mind.

  The guys were out, enjoying some drinks in the loud club that Prompto had insisted on hanging out at for Christmas eve. Everyone was enjoying themselves laughing and joking except one particular raven haired man who was bored out of his mind. He continued to nurse his drink until a woman dress in a tight cocktail dress strolled by. He h/l h/c followed behind her and a face of irritation etched your delicate face. He perked up off his arm to get a better look at her. "Holy shit" he whispered to himself as he stared at you swaying body as you disappeared into the crowd surrounding the bar. "Dude! Hellloooo! Earth to Prince noct." Prompto waved his hands in front his buddy's face.   
"Hm?"  
"Dude how about ordering another bottle?" Gladio nudged  
"Hm yeah, sure. I'll be right back." He sat up from his seat following the path you made through the sea of dancing drunks. "Who the hell are you" his pals shrugging at the sudden disappearance of their prince.

 

"Uh yeah, make it a double vodka slim please." You yelled at the bar tender taking a seat on the black leather.   
"Make that two and add it to my tab!" The bald man nodded as he turned his attention to you. 

You smiled to yourself "the crowned Prince, buying a women a drink. How noble" you rolled your eyes looking at him sarcastically.  
"Its in my book that I must buy a beautiful woman a drink when I get the chance." He flirted. Well tried to. You thought it was cute and hopeless with technique with flirting but You had to give him and A for effort.   
" how cute" you laughed taking a grip on you glass.  
"Hey can't blame a man for trying" he shrugged taking his drink back.  
You looked down at the condensation dripping off your glass listening to the music racing to the best of your heart. You could really believe the crowned Prince himself was buying you a drink.but hell you'll take this chance with him more than one of the gross meatheads in this club any day.   
"Hey.... You wanna get out of here?" You looked at him throwing back the drink cooling you throat desperately trying to put out the fire burning in your core.  
"Uhm fuck yeah." He followed suit and chugged his drink grabbing your hand. "In fact why go anywhere?"   
"Huh?" You gave him a questioning look before pulling you through the crowd. That drink hit you hard. You felt a little dizzier and a little more full of need finally knowing where your Prince was leading on. He took you down the blacklight kitted hallways that lead to the washrooms. He told you stat there before entering the bathroom. Soon returning dragging you by the wrist a little too eagerly making you wince. But soon replaced by stunning amount of pressure on your lips making you moan in to the kiss.   
You thought this was moving too fast but soon remembered you were here to fuck and that was that. Apparently that's what he wanted to.   
He picked you up placing you on the counters claiming your neck with small love bites. "N...noctis...." Holy shit did his name sound so delicious coming out of his mouth. You felt his length growing in his pants , pressing his body much closer to yours. You felt your wetness seep through you panties at this point wishing he would taking you over the counters by this point. You brought your fingers through his thick locks as he accomadated you and stuck one of his digits between your tight slick walls.   
"Mmm, you're already so wet...."  
You moaned out loudly. Feeling like you had lost all control of your body you officially let loose asking for more.   
"Yes! Please don't stop!" So much pent up arousal already brought you to your peak screaming pulling at his hair.  
"Look at you.. You already came all over my fingers." He licked up your juices before kissing you again letting you have a taste of yourself and he muscled his tongue into your mouth exploring every inch be for unexpectedly shoving his cock into you clenched walls. Once again you let out a surprised screaming rolling eyes back holding on to The Prince for dear life.   
"Oh baby girl your pussy is so good." He rammed hard into your tightening walls hitting that delicious sweet spot of yours. Crying out for more Noctis happily obliged as his thrust began getting sloppier.  
"Get on your knees, I'm about to cum." With an okay you hopped off the counter taking his length in to your mouth sucking him off to his release. He strung his do her through your hair pulling and forcing you on him all the letting his escene ribbon don't your throat allowing you to swallow every bit. It was nearly sweet.

The both letting out a large sigh the two of you began to laugh. After fixing yourselves you just about waved off until he grabbed you by the wrist one last time.  
"Let me introduce you to the guys"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all for your support and love!!!  
> Thank you!!  
> And for those who read amnesia I'm trying to get chapter 4 finished but I'm so distracted by this other stuff.  
> Next chapter of this smut series will be out Christmas day!!


	4. Candy Cane: Ignis x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy experience a bit of a tease while you enjoy your tasty treat. Ignis tsked it upon himself to show you a small lesson in manners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long while this. I literally wrote it today in like an hour.. so yeah forgive me if this sucks.  
> I also wrote this one on my phone so forgive any odd typos and stuff. Please enjoy!

Hungover; that's what brought you and the four charming men at a diner scouting out the greasiest items on the menu. As a typical routine after a night of heavy drinking you liked to go out for breakfast as your favourite hangover cure. It was the after Christmas and you and the boys had celebrated the event together. Opening Christmas gifts in the morning, activities and light board games. Assisting Ignis with Christmas dinner whilentgr others cleaned up and getting hammed playing kings knight for the remainder. Of course things got slightly out of hand and you all (including the well put together Ignis) had the major case of hangover.   
"Man I am ordering the biggest burger they got" Gladio proposed leaning back in the booth.  
You laughed. "Its not even 10 am it's only breakfast"  
"I'm afraid she's right." Ignis looked up from the menu looking as hanggared as the rest if you.

You request 5 plates of bacon and eggs. With an extra side of bacon and added sausage as well.

After consuming every single bite disappeared you all sighed in relief. The nauseous, stomach  pains disappeared along side of you splitting headache that had you wearing your giant glasses. The well known name of "hangover glasses". You pulled your shades off your face and into you h/c hair acting as a head band.   
"I find it's about time we hit the road. What do you think Noct?" Ignis pulled his gloves back on after fashioning up I  the bathroom. In agreement the lot of up headed towards the door. A girl was putting away the Christmas tree when a box of candy canes laid unattended on the floor. You took the invited and snagged one for the road. You opened the unbroken candy and sucked on the (fave flavor) letting out an audible "Mmmmm". You all hopped into the regalia and you took your regular spot In the middle In  the backseat which you were fine with. You were still left with plenty of room.   
As you headed towards Lestallum you enjoyed sucking on the stick with sounds of sucking the motions going entire noticed. Oblivious to what the boys were thinking. Gladious internally thought about how much cuter you looked replacing that candy cane with his length. Or the small delicious moans you let out making Prompto shut his damned mouth. Noctis was out like a light but Ignis kept staring out you through the rear view mirror. Eyeing the way you lapped your tongue around the sweet candy. You noticed this.  With a malicious smirk you continued your actions becoming and little more lewd. Secretly you found some sort of attraction to all of the men but you found Ignis the most enticing and you thought it would be the funnest to see how far it had to go to drive him wild. Someone as well composed as him you knew he would be tough to break, but you could never back down from a challenge. You were happily the candy cane lasted as long as it did but it finally came to an end. Giving the riled up men a break. Noticing the flushed light pink at the tips of the man's ears. You bent of to whisper in his ear, "don't you think it's time to stop. It's sunset now." You warm breath heated his neck. Ignis squirmed only slightly and then cleared his throat.   
"There is a motel approaching. I believe it's time we make our stop for the night." You leaned back and smirked earning and warning glare from the advisor. You felt the results would be worth it.

Pulling next to the gas pups, Ignis arranged the  motel rooms getting you your own. The cover on the Regalia was pulled over and the guys made their way Into their except you and Ignis leaving the two of you in silence. You were about to get out of the regalia when Ignis climbed In again and locked the doors the moment your hand reached the handle.   
"And just where do YOU think you're going?" Felt the accent course through your ears stirring up your core. "Someone needs to learn some manners. Sucking on something so naughty". Ignis tsked In your ear. Moving the strands of hair covering your neck. He took the flesh between his teeth, sucking licking the sensitive flesh. You let a quiet whimper.   
"I.. I have no idea...ahhhh!" You yelled out as the man took hold of your breast pushing your body down on the back seat.  
"I think. You.very. well. Do." He spoke. Gas he pulled his gloves off, finger by finger stick g he gloves Into his back pocket before leaning over you. His lips barely touching yours. You felt his body heat against your core as he forced a knee between your legs. To your surprise the back seat was bigger the you thought. Wait... were you about to get fucked in the Regalia? Heat rose to your cheeks as you finally processed what was happening. Soft lips forced themselves against yours bruising your mouth. You reached up to lace your fingers through Ignis's hair put was stopped by a pair of strong hands.  
"Remember you're being punished due to lack of manners." He sat up loosening his tie pulling it off his neck and pulling the fabric around his head and tied it around your wrists. Restraining any touching on his behalf. You had no idea Ignis was this kinky. You always envisioned him to be a gentlemen in bed too, but you guess not. A gentleman on the streets kinky between the sheets. You huffed in retaliation, lost for words.  
Ignis chuckled darkly. " not so cocky now are we y/n?"  
Kissing down your neck he quickly found your sweet spot girling it with his nimble to give before making his way down only really focusing from your hips down. Barely touched you but where he did left you skinning needing more of him.  
"Iggy... I need you...." as he admired your helpless position his piercing green orbs rattled your spine. He made you quiver with only a glance. He said nothing but instead inching your pants down slowly...agonizingly slow. Tracing his tounge down following the fabric. Taking his sweet fucking time. He was dishing for you to plead.  
"I really should be fucking your mouth to silence you but perhaps I'll make that for another time. I want to see how well you can beg your master..." You eyes widened. Rendering you speechless. You laid the moaning though. The heat of his breath adding kindle to the hungry core of yours. You needed him to touch you more you need more of him but your stubborn nature would let you have it.   
It killed the man as much as it did to you. He wanted to bend you over and fuck you senseless but he was entitled to teach you a valuable lesson first.

You pants were finally off and on the floor but he sat There teasing the clothes folds. You knew you were wet and you wanted him to satisfy the need dripping onto the leather seats. "Ignis...." You uttered. He was only adding little by little to that fire but it still flames asking for more.   
"What it is my love.... it seems to me you really need something..." he proded at you folds almost reaching your sensitive bundle of nerves you moaned in near satisfaction. "Oh you want more of this?" He continued the action irritating the hell out of you. "What's the magic word y/n?"   
"P...please touch me.... " you moaned under your breath.  
"Please speak up dear"   
"Oh god please touch me!" You cried out. He fed that desire circling your clit as he entered a finger into your dripping hole. Sliding in with such ease.  
" Oh you really needed this huh? Sadly I can't let you cum yet. Not until you beg." He licked you juices from his fingers. "How equisit"   
Ignis finally frees the grow tent in his pants. He took a breathe of relief before proding at your dripping entrance.   
"Please... fuck me.." looking away sheepishly the man was breaking you. But you no longer cared. Because damn he felt great... balls deep inside of you. Instant pleasure courses through your veins making you scream. That wasn't even the man course. Leaning over you kiss you, it felt more passionate. It wasn't bruising and punishing. There was emotion hidden behind it and it added to each steady thrust that brought you closer to your orgasm. Until he slowed down.  
"Your tightening around me love... I won't let you cum until you beg." You noticed swear began to pearl on his forehead. He was close.   
" Oh god please let me cum hard around you big cock sir! I promise I'll never miss behave. Fuck me into oblivion!" And he obliged gratefully. Giving you what you asked for hitting your sweetest point. You felt the regalia rock as the two of noab out eachother names rolling over your peaks. Feeling the rush of pleasured wash over you. Ignis pulling you into a tender kiss.

As the moment passed he pulled out of you. Taking off his makes shift restraints and adjusted himself. The Windows were fogged and the locked were unlocked to have noctis open the door to see you glowing please and the car smelling like sex. "Really you two? In my car??!?!"   
"Well SOMEONE had to break it in" you shrugged.  
"Certainly wouldn't have been you. Now shouldn't you be in bed?" He teased.

You got out of the car with a hand iggy offered. He pulled you into a loving embrace. "I'll have you know, I love you dearly, pet." Kissing you in the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If liked to thank those who read and appreciate the mini series. Now this is done I can now put all my focus I to Amnesia
> 
> Sorry if this sucks lol

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who took the time to read the love I want to spread.


End file.
